The Love for my Mate
by XxxDeathStarxxX
Summary: Kish makes Ichigo his mate.What will happen when their bonding spell makes them do more then kiss. KishXIchigo! Chapter 8 up. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. My new Mate

Kishu-san: Hello everyone! Hope your holidays were/are awesome! Here is another of my stories I will eventually type and post and all that other junk. It's another Kish-Ichigo fic.

Random person: Another one?

Kishu-san: Most of my stories probably _will_ be Kish-Ichigo fics.

Kish: Fine by me!

Kishu-san: I'm glad you are happy, Kish-sama. –bows politely-

Kish: 0.0 You respect an alien trying to take over earth?

Kishu-san: Yup! I find it disrespectful to be considered human. It just seems disgraceful. But no one _does_ consider me human. So I'm good. Hey guess what?

Ichigo: What?

Kishu-san: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! How I wish I did! I would make a super special, _better, edited, _addition were Ichigo falls in love with Kish! Now, on with the story!

Ichigo: 0.0 Hold on what?! What are you-

-is cut off by starting story/chapter.-

* * *

By: Kishu-san

* * *

Ichigo was starting to get tired. She was babysitting her neighbor's little girl while her parents went out. Ichigo's mom was going to do it, but she had go to a doctor's appointment. Sakara (Ichigo's mother. I think that's how you spell it.) had been reluctant at first about her daughter babysitting, but she had agreed to it. Ichigo was sitting down on her coach watching the three-year-old sleep.

She had light blond hair, so light blond it looked white. When her eyes were open, you could see two beautiful sparkling blue spheres. In Japan she was a bit of an oddity. The little girl's parents had supposedly come from America. Just watching her made Ichigo want to curl up and sleep.

Ichigo picked up the girl and walked upstairs, opened her bedroom door, and placed her on her bed. Ichigo pulled the covers over the girl and made sure she wouldn't fall out. 'She's so cute!' thought Ichigo.

She walked back down stairs and sighed. She sat on the coach wondering what she should do next. Ichigo laid her back on the cushions and closed her eyes. "Kitten you shouldn't be having another person's child. That's _my_ right and mine alone!" said a rather envious voice.

* * *

"Kish, not now! I'm tired as heck and I don't feel like fighting, and it will wake up the kid. And if you must know, it is _not_ my child. I'm taking care of her while her parents are somewhere. And what _'right'_ do you supposedly have?" replied Ichigo opening her eyes.

She was a bit shocked, Kish was about five inches away from her face. He came a little closer, catching her eyes. "What right? Ichigo, you are _mine_! No one else should have the right of being the father of your child but me! You know that!" he sounded a little hurt. He licked his lips and started to come closer yet.

Ichigo blushed and started to back up further into the cushions. She was cornered, what could she do? He put his legs on her sides, making it impossible for her to escape. He pulled her shirt a little so it showed her stomach. He looked at it, bringing his mouth to her belly button. (Kishu-san: I know that sounds gross but I didn't know how else to say it!) His fangs dug into the soft flesh.

* * *

Amazingly it didn't hurt at all. Ichigo felt so weird. Her body felt so, so, there isn't a word to explain how wonderful this weird sensation felt. Her heart was beating fast and she wasn't really sure of her surroundings. The amazing feeling was filling her completely.

Ichigo woke to seeing Kish next to her. What had happened? Kish had passed out too from the looks of it. His arm was around her, witch made Ichigo feel funny. Ichigo's stomach felt weird. She pulled her shirt up and looked at where he had bitten her. Odd purple and red splotches were forming.

'Oh great I have a bruises now!' thought Ichigo. "Oh no! Kasey! I totally forgot about her!" said Ichigo to herself. Ichigo ran up to her bedroom to find the little girl, Kasey still asleep. "Thank god!" said Ichigo with much relief.

Ichigo ran back downstairs, Kish was gone. "Uh! I really wish I could have given him a piece of my mind!" Ichigo said.

* * *

The next day Ichigo woke up as usual, and got ready for work. It was Sunday, that was the day you aren't suppose to do anything! Especially go to work, but defenders of the world didn't seem to have that right.

"Bye mom! I'm off to work!" said Ichigo after she quickly chowed down her breakfast. Ichigo ran as fast as she could. "Ichigo you're late again!" yelled an annoyed blond. "No I'm not!" said Ichigo looking at her watch. "You are exactly twenty-four seconds and counting, late!" replied Ryou in a know it all tone.

Ichigo simply glared at him. She would usually argue, but her whole body felt swore. 'It's probably from Kish. Damn him!' thought Ichigo. Ichigo changed into her made outfit-uniform, and started to take orders. Her body kept feeling worse and worse. She wanted something but she didn't know what.

The pain was staring to get to her. Ichigo sat down for a moment next to Mint. "Are you okay Ichigo-chan?" asked Pudding worriedly. "I just have a stomach pain from this bruise I got." Replied Ichigo reassuring Pudding.

"Bruise? Why don't we take a look." Said Ryou popping out of no where. Before Ichigo could say anything, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the lab. The other Mew Mews stared for a minute and went back to work.

* * *

"Ryou stop it! It was only a little mark." Said Ichigo in protest as Ryou had her sit down in his office swirly chair. "I'm just checking it. You do get hit by aliens all the time." He said pulling her shirt up. (Kishu-san: That sounds so wrong!)

A red and purple flower, a rose like pattern was around her stomach. "Ichigo when did you get a tattoo? Asked Ryou. Ichigo's eyes were closed from pain. She opened them and stared at Ryou. "I didn't." she said confused. She looked at her stomach shocked.

'Th-that's were Kish… well I'm not sure what he did. But I'm going to find out!' thought Ichigo. "Then how did you get that mark?" asked Ryou. 'I can't tell him! He'll go all psycho and yell and, and…' thought Ichigo. "How should I know?" replied Ichigo with a glint of fear.

"Ryou, Ichigo, the aliens are attacking in the park! We need all the Mews out there now!" screamed Kechrio (I don't know how you spell it! And I'm to lazy to look in the book right now.) "Ichigo can you fight with the pain?" asked Ryou concerned. "For the future of earth I must!" she said winking even if she was in pain. She got up and ran to catch up with the others.

Ryou sighed, "She's going to get herself in something way over her head one day and she won't be able to stop it." He was now sitting on the chair Ichigo had left. Kechrio smiled and nodded. Unknown to them, that day had already come, yesterday to be exact.

* * *

The Mews were all transformed and fighting the aliens. Ichigo held up her bell, and suddenly fell down. No one had attacked her, what was wrong. She glanced up at Kish, he was grabbing his stomach and looked like he was about to scream. Whatever he had done to her, it was hurting him too.

"The old hag can't even stand! Ha, why don't you just give up! Right Kish- Kish? Kish, Kish what's wrong?" yelled Tart. Tart was terrified to see his companion thrashing and holding back screams of pain.

Kish looked down at his kitten. Now she really _was_ his. 'What did I have to do that for? Uh, I guess I have to tell her.' He thought. Kish masked his pain and teleported next to Ichigo.

* * *

She was in so much pain, she didn't notice at first when Kish rapped his arms around her. The pain lightened a little. She opened her eyes to see she wasn't at the park anymore. She was in a rather plain room.

The bed was just a large cushion. Like an over sized dog mat, but much more comfortable looking. There were black covers and smaller black pillows. The walls were an earthy brown and candles lighted the room. There didn't seem to be a door.

Ichigo turned to see Kish. She hurt to bad to push him off, and it felt kind of good. "I'm so sorry Ichigo… I shouldn't have… I…" Kish wasn't sure how to tell her.

* * *

Kishu-san: I like this one a lot. It's a bit of a cliffy. Hope you liked it too! Please review! Everyone likes them and it's nice to hear (or read) from other people. 


	2. Love Hurts

Kishu-san: Guess who's back!

Pie-san: The ice cream man?

Kishu-san: Haha, very funny Pie!

Pie-san: Thank you! I try.

Kishu-san: Whatever, okay you all have to thank **kishulover1** for me updating so fast! I really didn't think anyone would like this story. Thank you to my other reviewers too!

* * *

The Love for my Mate

Chapter two:

Ichigo turned to see Kish. She hurt to bad to push him off, and it felt kind of good. "I'm so sorry Ichigo… I shouldn't have… I…" Kish wasn't sure how to tell her.

* * *

"What's going on- Kis-Kish? Why does it hurt?" asked Ichigo. He held her tighter and she came closer excepting the only comfort she had been given, even if it _was_ Kish. "I did something that I might of… should not have." Said Kish. Ichigo looked in his eyes with such a painful expression.

"I… well I kind of made you my mate. Ha ha." He said nervously. Ichigo just looked at him confused. "The mark on your stomach, it's a sign showing that you have a mate and others should back off. That's why we show our stomachs. See I got one too." He said pointing at a small red dot on his stomach. It was much smaller then the mark she had.

"Pie doesn't." she pointed out. "That's cause he's to busy in his studies to even look at a girl." Kish said jokingly.

"Why… does it hurt?" she repeated. "Ah… well there's this kind of spell sort of thing on the mark. It's so the mates don't… how do humans put it? Have an affair, cheat, whatever you want to call it. So the mark makes them… uh. Well if mates go more then a day without kissing each other, well they start to feel pain. The longer amount of time, the more it hurts." He said not looking at Ichigo.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I-I don't know what was going through my head. I…" Kish stuttered out. Ichigo sighed and closed her eyes, "Kish calm down, if you weren't thinking straight fine. Is there a way to reverse this?" Kish shook his head, "No, it's till death."

"Well I don't know about you, but I would like the pain in my stomach to stop." Said Ichigo, not really thinking about the fact they had to kiss. "You- you're all right having to kiss me?" asked Kish amazed. "Kissing you is better then this pain, and it's growing. I'd rather kiss you a million times then have to inure this pain." She replied looking at him seriously.

Kish sighed and let go of Ichigo so they could stand facing each other. Kish licked his lips, she was going to kiss him. Even if she didn't have much of a choice, it still thrilled him. His wildest dreams coming true right before his eyes. He stepped forward, closed his eyes, and made his dreams come true.

* * *

Ichigo's pain lifted when she kissed Kish, and was replaced with the wonderful feelings she had the other day, when he had made her his mate. Everything had stopped in her head. The feeling felt so good. Lust filled her for a moment but soon left.

* * *

Kish couldn't believe it, her lips felt so amazing! He'd been longing for her for so long, it had drove him to insanity for a while. That's what had caused this to happen. That what caused him to make her his mate.

Kish had needed her so badly, he didn't want anyone to take Ichigo away from him, like Aoyama had. He needed her even more now. Aoyama couldn't have her anymore. She _was __**his**_ mate, if any man came close to her they would die!

Kish put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Ichigo started to pull back, but Kish wouldn't let her. Kish wanted it to last as long as he could, he wasn't going to let her get away. He moved one of his hands up her shirt, rubbing her back. Suddenly he ripped away, shocked at what he had done.

* * *

"I'm sorry, got carried away. Never thought you'd ever really kiss me. I know you said- but, it just came as a bit of a shock." Said Kish blushing but he was smiling too.

He then grew serious, "Ichigo, you know you might have to kiss me a million times now, right? We're mates now and that won't ever change, even when this battles over. I just want you to know, I-I'm still glad I made you my mate, and one-day I hope we can take that seriously. Ichigo… are you going to still see _him?"_

"'Him', you mean Aoyama-kun? No, I would feel dirty. I'd be cheating." She replied. "Do you mean you'll feel bad about cheating on me or Aoyama?" asked Kish curiously. "Both, I'm not heartless! Even if I'm not thrilled about this mate thing… that's how it is. And if I went out with Aoyama-kun and kissed you every day, it would just seem wrong!" said Ichigo.

"I can live with that." Said Kish. "Kish, not that it's not all cozy and stuff here, but do you mind bring me home?" asked Ichigo. Kish put up him index finger as though making a point, "May I remind you, now that you _are_ my mate, this's just as much your home as that house you live at."

"Yeah, I'll remember that. But unless we want the other Mews tarring the walls down coming to 'rescue' me, I think you should take me to my house." She said. "Point taken, but I'll see you soon honey, right?" he said licking his lips.

* * *

Ichigo blushed, he then grabbed her arm and teleported in front of her house. "Bye bye knecko-chan!" Kish said waving, then he disappeared.

* * *

**The next day:**

Ichigo had amazingly stayed calm the whole time. Whenever thoughts about the whole mate thing came up she would just breathe and let the stress disappear. She was kind of cruises about it too. Did that mean Kish was like her husband or something like that? She knew nothing about the alien's traditions.

There were other things on her mind too, but she just had to deal with them one at a time. How was she going to explain this to the other Mews? _Should_ she even tell them? Probably not, they would go all crazy on her. She would tell them Kish teleported her near her house and they had battled.

Speaking of home, what would her parents think if they saw the weird mark around her stomach? Ichigo had examined it, she had to admit it looked rather pretty. She knew her they wouldn't except her telling them, an alien had come and sort of just decided to in his own people's way 'merry' her.

Then there was the whole Masaya thing! She had to brake up with him. If she didn't they would hurt be even more hurt.

* * *

All this went through her head as she went from class to class, her body seemed to have programmed were she should have been, because she didn't pay any attention to what she was doing and she never went to the wrong class.

She had done tests, papers, and taken notes without a thought. She even got one hundred on the tests she hadn't even studied for. When she sat down for lunch, all her homework for the week was done. She didn't even fall asleep once.

* * *

The day finally ended, she was walking out of the building. Then someone tapped her shoulder. She didn't notice at first until they said her name. She turned to see Masaya. "Oh, hi Masaya. Sorry I'm a little out of it right now." Said Ichigo.

"I've noticed. Ichigo would you like to go to the park with me tomorrow?" he asked smiling. "About that, I don't think I can see you anymore Aoyama-kun." Replied Ichigo, finding her shoes interesting. "Did your father say something again? Don't worry, I'll deal with him." Said Masaya as if she had just told a joke.

"No, I just don't think we can see each other anymore. I'm sorry I just don't want anyone to get hurt. Good bye, Aoyama-kun." Ichigo bowed politely. Masaya looked a little hurt. "If that's what you wish Ich- Momomiya-san." Said Aoyama. He walked away.

* * *

He was gone, and never coming back. Ichigo's heart hurt for a moment, she just breathed and started for work. Everything would be okay. Right? She hoped so.

* * *

Kishu-san: Hoped you liked it! Please review! I love hearing from you all! 

**Also: PLEASE READ** I'm guessing if your reading chapter two you think I'm a good writer right? Unless your one of those people who just reads this one person's stories and just make them feel like shit. I've seen it before, but not on this site.

Okay back to what I wanted to say, on my profile there is a poll to see how good of an author I am. I only got seven people to vote so far, but some people are saying I suck, and I want more people's opinions. Kay so click my name on the top of this page!


	3. Will you Come with Me?

Kishu-san: due to some people saying they wouldn't breath till I updated, I updated. Unfortunately, that was like a day ago, so let us all bow our heads for the readers that are no longer with us. Just Joking: ) Here's the next captar!

* * *

The love for my mate: Chapter three

"No, I just don't think we can see each other anymore. I'm sorry I just don't want anyone to get hurt. Good bye, Aoyama-kun." Ichigo bowed politely. Masaya looked a little hurt. "If that's what you wish Ich- Momomiya-san." Said Aoyama. He walked away.

He was gone, and never coming back. Ichigo's heart hurt for a moment, she just breathed and started for work. Everything would be okay. Right? She hoped so.

* * *

Ichigo hated her life! This sucked! She had to brake up with Aoyama-kun, who had been the perfect boyfriend for her. But if he had seen her kiss Kish… it just wouldn't be right. She couldn't really explain she was in some kind of way, 'engaged' to her enemy Kish. That he went a little crazy one night and put both under some weird mating ritual thing! Yeah what would he say then?

He'd be more freaked out then her just saying they couldn't see each other. He was understanding, but no one could possibly be _that_ understanding. Plus it would be like saying "I'm married to Kish, but we can still go out, right?"

She was sitting on her bed taking her anger out on her pillow. She didn't know what had kept her calm before but it was gone now! 'It probably has something to do with those weirdo marks!' she thought. How she wanted to skin Kish. She barried her head in her pillow.

* * *

She had kept silent about the whole situation at work. She had tried to be her normal self but she seemed drained and tired. Ryou had wanted to check the mark again, but Ichigo wouldn't let him. It had become clearer now.

* * *

Why her? Kish really needed to talk to someone if he couldn't control his emotions enough to not know when you aren't suppose to mate with someone. She sighed, Kish. She really wanted to hit him right now.

Her wish seemed to be granted because a few moments later she heard him saying, "Hello my lovely mate. How are you? Looks like you had a hard day. Don't worry, I'll kiss it and make it all better!" "Not now Kish! Go away! I'm not really in the mood right now." Said Ichigo, giving his a venomous glare.

Kish just smiled, she wasn't getting rid of him that easily. "But we haven't had our kiss for the day and I've been looking forward to it." He said innocently and gave her those puppy eyes. "Why?" she asked. "Kitten have you hit your- never mind." Said Kish, while Ichigo in mid-sentences started to bang her head on her pillow. "Can't it wait? I feel more like whacking then kissing you right now." She complained.

Kish sat down next to her on the bed and started to pet her head with one hand. The other he put on her shoulder. She glared a little at him, but it wasn't as fierce as before. The petting calmed her. 'Damn cat genes! It's hard to be angry at someone when you're purring!' Ichigo thought.

* * *

"What's wrong kitten? I'm your mate now, you can tell me anything." He breathed into her ear. Goosebumps went all down her body. "You're also my enemy who I fight on a daily basis." She pointed out. Kish stopped petting her for a moment and crossed his eyes. She did have a good point.

"Well… we aren't fighting right now. We're only enemies on the battle field honey." He finally said and started to pet her again. "That doesn't make any seance at all." She replied. Her fire had gone down a little. "Does anything in this whole crazy world make séance?" he asked. "Not really." She said.

"So what were you all fired up about konecko-chan?" he asked after sometime of silence. She growled a little, "I was thinking about how stupid you are for getting us into this! It's a very stressful, if you didn't know!"

Kish sighed and it was if a mask dropped off his face. He looked tired, his eyebrows frowned, and he looked as though he had been thinking really hard. "Yes I know. I've been thinking about it. How we can try to make this as simple as possible, but there is no way!" he said and lay back on the bed.

He closed his eyes thinking again. Ichigo looked at him, he looked very captivating when he was thinking. He was usually so playful and lighthearted, it was amazing to see him other wise. And dare may she think it… cute (kawaii)?

* * *

She heard a sudden whisper leave his lips, "Ichigo…" "Yes?" Kish opened his eyes and sat up, putting his weight on his elbow. He licked his dry lips, "When this… when this's over, what will we do? When this fighting stops… the bonding spell will still be there."

"I- well I have no idea. Heck, we might not live through it! But we still have to be close because of the marks…" she said looking at her covers. "Ichigo, will you promise me something? When the battles over, whoever may win," "coughUScough" interrupted Ichigo. "Whatever, who ever wins, when you become old enough in your customs will you come live with me?" he asked.

* * *

Ichigo was stunned. Kish looked so sad, hopeful, wanting, _needing._ How could she say no to him? His ears were slightly drooping, his hair was a mess, and his eyes looked like a scared child's. "Kish… I don't know what to say, I…" she blushed.

He hugged her tightly, "You could say 'yes'." Ichigo closed her eyes, he felt so warm. She cuddled up to him and laid her head on his chest. "Okay…" she said half asleep. Kish smiled, she was too cute. These were the kind of moments he lived for. He laughed lightly, before she fell into a deep sleep he kissed her perfect lips, she kissed back.

"Good night konecko-chan, my little mate." Kish kept holding her for a while. After some time of holding his love Kish placed her under her covers. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and he went to her window. After opening the window, he flew out into the dark midnight sky.

'This mate thing really isn't that bad. Not bad at all, actually.' Kish thought to himself as he flew above Tokyo smiling to himself.

THE END

* * *

Kishu-san: Just kidding! Just the end of the chapter. :) Okay **TWENTY REVIEWS, then I'll UPDATE!**

**Happy New Years!** See you soon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !


	4. Your Lips Belong to Me

The Love For my Mate

Kishu-san: Hi everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry, I would have had this done before but I went to Pie-san's house, and then I went to my dad's and he doesn't have Internet. --

Sackaroo: Why not? –glares angrily and fidgets with sword-

Kishu-san: Don't you have your own story in my FictionPress account now? Why are you still hanging around here?

Sackaroo: Cause you never update my story!

Kishu-san: -sarcastically- _Sorry, _but as you can see, I'm busy with my stories here that I started _**first**_. Not to mention I have tons more ideas and more coming all the time. But I'll update your story slowly but surly, no ones really reading it any ways. :(

Sackaroo: That's because you never update it!

Kishu-san: Blah! Can I just get on with my chapter, okay? I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own Sackaroo, no stealing him! –grabs Sackaroo's arm protectively-

Sackaroo: Get off!

* * *

"Good night konecko-chan, my little mate." Kish kept holding her for a while. After some time of holding his love Kish placed her under her covers. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and he went to her window. After opening the window, he flew out into the dark midnight sky.

'This mate thing really isn't that bad. Not bad at all, actually.' Kish thought to himself as he flew above Tokyo smiling to himself.

* * *

Ichigo was lying on her bed, well actually she was lying on Kish's crossed legs, because he was sitting on her bed (and refused to move). A week had gone by and she saw starting to get use to having Kish around. She remembered the day after he had tucked her into bed…

* * *

Flashback:

Ichigo was sitting alone next to a tree. It was lunchtime at school and she was waiting for her friends. The tree was behind some bushes so you couldn't really see anyone if they were sitting down. She had asked them to eat there ever since she broke up with Aoyama. (Kishu-san: Yes! I finally spelled it write! I mean, right! –hits head-)

She felt bad whenever he was around, he always looked really sad. She tried to avoid him at all coast.

She laid her back to the tree and sighed. The tree's leaves started to rustle and something large fell out of it. Or should I say, _jumped_ out of the tree.

"Hello konecko-chan! Did you sleep good last night? Bet you dreamed of me, hum?" said an extremely happy Kish. "Kish, I'm in school! What could you possibly want!?! Am I not aloud a moments peace from you?" said Ichigo with a slight tint of anger.

"I thought I'd get my kiss early today. And as soon as we can sort everything out, and this whole war things over, no. You will have to be with me _all_ the time. Forever and ever, no matter what! Unless… you want to come live with me now, I'm fine with that too!" Kish said enthusiastically.

Silence and a death glare were Ichigo's response. Kish sat down still smiling, next to Ichigo. Ichigo suddenly stood up. "What is it Ichi- Ow that hurt! Why did you just kick me!?!" said Kish. "I felt like it!" said Ichigo plainly. He rubbed his arm were she kicked him, sometimes she was just odd.

"Whatever, here's your lunch. You forgot it at home, silly knecko." Said Kish handing her a bento box. Ichigo's friends were talking and walking towards the tree, when they saw a weird boy they stayed away. "That must be her new boyfriend." Whispered Moe. Miwa nodded and they walked away before they were noticed.

Ichigo said thank you-s to Kish. Kish replied, "No thanks necessary kitten!" He then gave her a kiss on the lips and jumped up and floated away before she could do anything about it. Ichigo blushed deeply, 'Why is it the more he kisses me, the more it seems I'm calmer around him? Damn alien mating rituals!'

* * *

End Flashback/Present:

Kish usually stayed with her from when she got home from work till she went to bed. Sometimes they wouldn't even talk, but he was always there. Ichigo thought that was kind of nice, even if sometimes it was freaky having an alien follow you around.

Kish had pulled Ichigo's shirt up just enough to see the mark. The mark he had given her. He traced the pattern over and over again. At first Ichigo had gone tense when he did this, but after a while she ha gotten use to it. It even had become kind of calming.

He had been doing this for the last couple of days. He had said he liked to look at it. Why, Ichigo didn't really know.

Kish loved seeing the mark. The fact that he had made the beautiful mark that showed she was rightfully his. His, he liked the sound of that. He always wanted to see it. To make sure he wasn't dreaming, that she was really his. 'Mine. Mine and mine alone.' Were the thoughts going through his head.

"Alien! Alien!" yelled Masha. "Masha, I know. Kish is here." Said Ichigo sitting up. Kish wasn't really happy about that and was about to pull her back down when the annoying fluffy thing his mate called 'Masha' continued, "Alien at park! Alien at park!"

"What!?!" they said simultaneously. "Shouldn't you know? You're the one attacking!" said Ichigo to Kish. "I didn't know we were attacking! Damn I really to look back at my schedule! Wait… I don't have a schedule. Well when I get one, I will look at it!" said Kish determinedly. Ichigo sweat-dropped.

* * *

Ichigo transformed and Kish teleported to the park. Soon after, Ichigo was at the park. She saw Pie and Tart yelling at Kish for being late and not looking at the schedule. "Hold on, so we _do _have a schedule? Since when, where is it?" said Kish. "On the huge bulleting board near the lab, left of the bathroom door. You walk by it all the time Kish." Said Tart. "Oh."

"Um, I hate to brake up your little chat and all, but what do you want! I've better things to do!" said Mew Ichigo. It seemed she was the only Mew there. "It's rude to interrupt conversations!" said Pie in a really stuck up voice.

"Why, so you can continue to bicker like an old married couple?" said Mew Ichigo raising an eyebrow. "Yuck! Ichigo I'm not married to them! They're guys! That would be disgusting, and any ways, I'm already married to you! Silly knecko." Said Kish playfully.

Pie and Tart gave Kish disgusted and 'what-are-you-on?' looks. Ichigo blushed deeply. "Shut up! Why are you here?" said very angered that he said that they… had some kind of engagement, even if it was true, and they would probably find out sooner or later, but for now they just thought Kish was joking. 'Thank god.' Ichigo thought.

"What have we been doing the last couple of months? Trying to take back earth, dauh! You are really baka (stupid) old hag!" said Tart. Kish's eye twitched, then he punched Tart in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?!" yelled Tart, rubbing his head. "I felt like it." Kish imitated Ichigo from when she kicked him. Tart glared at him with hatred. Pie didn't care.

* * *

"You will not defeat us today, cat." Said Pie with spite. "Ha sure, and I'm going to dye my hair blue!" replied Ichigo. "I think pinks more your color, though blue would be interesting." Said Kish. Ichigo just glared.

Pie whipped out his fan. He aimed it at Ichigo and a wave of electricity went towards her. Kish's eyes grew big, 'no!' he thought. How could he help her? He didn't want to be a traitor, but his mate…

A blue flash came towards Ichigo, it picked her up, and the lighting attack hit only the ground. Ichigo finally opened her eyes to see…

* * *

The Blue Knight? "Blue Knight, wha- why are you- ummm." Ichigo started, but the Blue Knight forced his lips on hers. He kissed her strong and powerfully. Ichigo squirmed to get away but she couldn't. She felt her whole body scream, it hurt like heck!

When he pulled away Ichigo slapped him. "I didn't think you were like that!" she yelled frightened. The Blue Knight look disappointed, he then simply disappeared. Ichigo then realized she was on top of a skyscraper. She fell from the pain coursing through her body.

* * *

"What happened? Where's the ol- ah, I mean Mew Ichigo." Said Tart not wanting to get hit again. Kish was having a brake down. He was biting his nails, then he felt a searing pain go through his body.

"Well, she is definitely alive." Said Kish holding his stomach with pain. "What's wrong Kish?" asked Tart worriedly. Pie even gave him a concerned look. "Nothing, you guys go back to the ship. I'll look around to see where she went. This battles over, no reason to stay." Said Kish trying his best to mask his pain.

"Are you sure? You don't look so great Kish, you should rest." Said Pie. "N-no. I just need a little walk any ways, I'll be fine." Said Kish almost to strongly. "Okay." They replied and teleported away.

Kish started to look for Ichigo. He looked all over the park, at her house, and around the café she worked at. He then started to look in the city. 'Where is she!?!' Kish thought. Something bright pink caught his eye. It wasn't that far away from where he was floating.

(Kishu-san: I mean that in air miles, not ground miles. So even if it might take a while by foot, it only takes five minutes in the sky. Okay?)

The closer he floated to it the more he was sure it was his konecko-chan. Kish flew faster, she was lying on the floor in pain. "Ichigo! What happened?" asked Kish worried, he sat down beside her and put her head in his lap.

"I'm not sure, but I bet it has something to do with the whole 'bonding mark' thing you were so nice to give me." Said Ichigo closing her eyes in pain. "How did you get here?" asked Kish.

"The Blue Knight came and then somehow I was here. Then he started to kiss me, and I got freaked out cause my body felt horrible. Then I slapped him and he left." Said Ichigo quickly.

Kish hugged her tightly, her pain felt a little better. He brought his face close to hers and kissed her lips. Ichigo's pain lifted as their lips touched. She softly kissed back.

* * *

Kish loved that moment, the moment her lips touched his. He was still getting use to it, it always thrilled him. He wanted it to last forever or at least as long as possible. He had meant to pull away, but it felt too good.

The kiss didn't end, neither Kish or Ichigo moved to stop it. Each time the two had kissed it seemed to take longer for them to end it.

'His lips are so soft.' Ichigo thought, it calmed her so much she turned back into human form. Ichigo couldn't help kissing Kish. Her lips seemed to be at his command. Aoyama seemed to be far away, as if she never knew him. And Kish knew it, and liked it. Her mind would always leave her for a moment, every time the moment seemed longer, even after the kiss ended.

* * *

But this kiss didn't end. Kish licked her lips, wanting to taste every bit of her. She opened her mouth to him with out a thought. His tongue slid under hers liking every thing he could get. Ichigo moaned lightly.

She was pressed down on his legs, not able to move. Even if that wasn't the case she was too distracted by the kiss to move. But the point is Kish had full control of the situation.

He laid his head on her chest, not braking the kiss. His tongue encircled hers so she couldn't move away. Kish's lungs started to beg for air, but he kept kissing her as long as he could. When he finally had to listen to his body's commands he pulled away slowly.

He breathed deeply and looked at the girl lying peacefully in his arms. Her eyes were glossy and big. She was also breathing deeply. "You feel better now Ichigo?" Kish said slow and softly, almost a whisper. He then pet her head lovingly.

She just nodded since she was still trying to catch her breath. Kish smiled at that, he had taken her breath away 'good' he thought. "What –haa- happened –haa- Kish?" asked Ichigo huffing in-between her words.

"When someone else or you kisses, that's what happens. It's another one of those things that keeps the mates from cheating on another." Replied Kish. "Oh, but what if my dad kisses me or something? I think some of my relatives would be a little offended." Said Ichigo.

"Then tell them because your mate is an alien." Said Kish as though it were that simple. "Kish… my parents don't even know I'm a Mew. I can only imagine what they would say if they heard their thirteen year old daughter, is first off even married let alone to an alien." She said getting up.

"When do your people mate?" asked Kish surprised. He knew it was different then his kind, but it couldn't be that much of a difference, right? "Usually people get married at the least twenty." Said Ichigo.

Kish's eyes grew, some of his people didn't even live that long! "Twenty!?!" Kish exclaimed. "Yup, when do your people… mate?" asked Ichigo. "At the least eleven, and even before that we are always looking for a suitable mate." Replied Kish.

Ichigo was amazed who would want to get married at eleven? "Our people use to get married then, back a while ago, but not any more." Said Ichigo trying to make Kish feel totally wearied out.

* * *

Kish just sat there thinking. "Ichigo, what do you think your parents would say if they saw me?" asked Kish. Ichigo was surprised, "Well, my dad would hate you no matter what. My mom might be okay with you after she got to know you. "

"Why would your dad hate me?" asked Kish. "Cause that's how dads are. They don't like guys around their daughters. They think they'll get pregnant or something." She said. "You never know!" said Kish smirking evilly. Ichigo glared at him with disbelief, "That's why."

Kish laughed, "Oh, Ichigo you know I'm only joking! Or am I?" he said with a sly grin. She flicked his ear and he winced in pain. "Oww! I was just fooling around! You didn't have to flick me!" Kish said folding his arm. "Live with it." Said Ichigo.

* * *

After some time of silence Ichigo asked, "Why did you want to know about my parents?" Kish looked into her earthy eyes. "They have to meet me sooner or later, unless you want to elope." "Kish, I think you already made that decision a _long_ time ago, when you decided to give me that weird, mating, mark, thing." Ichigo stated.

Kish blushed and turned away. She was right. The only thing was what would his parents say? He couldn't hide his own mark from Pie and Tart much longer and they would most likely tell them. 'That will be fun!' he thought sarcastically. But he crossed that bridge when he came to it. For now, he would enjoy himself with his konecko.

* * *

Kishu-san: Well I say that was pretty good sized chapter! Thanks for the reviews and ideas! I'd love to get more! Say, thirty? I'm really just writing this as I go so... yeah who knows what will happen? Only time will tell! MMMMMMWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHAA! Okay I'm done. Please review, send a postcard, whatever. 


	5. Love is Sitting in a Tree

The Love For my Mate

Kishu-san: So I'm typing…

Pie-san:-sarcastically- Well doesn't that sound fun!

Kishu-san: -- No more kissing pictures for you!

Pie-san: But I like those pictures!

Kishu-san: That's the point of punishment. You get something you like taken away. Any ways, thanks for all the reviews and ideas!

* * *

After some time of silence Ichigo asked, "Why did you want to know about my parents?" Kish looked into her earthy eyes. "They have to meet me sooner or later, unless you want to elope." "Kish, I think you already made that decision a _long_ time ago, when you decided to give me that weird, mating, mark, thing." Ichigo stated.

Kish blushed and turned away. She was right. The only thing was what would his parents say? He couldn't hide his own mark from Pie and Tart much longer and they would most likely tell them. 'That will be fun!' he thought sarcastically. But he crossed that bridge when he came to it. For now, he would enjoy himself with his konecko.

* * *

"Kish, why have you been all of sudden wearing long shirts?" Pie asked with curiosity. "I just feel like it!" Kish yelled back angrily as he floated around his dimension. He really wanted to be with Ichigo, but he couldn't be leaving all the time. There would be to many questions that he shouldn't answer.

The shirt defiantly was a change. It sleeves went down to his wrists, and it actually covered his entire stomach. (Kishu-san: Amazing, I know!) It was a dark black and almost skin tight, so it showed his muscles. It felt pretty good actually, he felt free, like there wasn't any cloth on him at all.

Not that he didn't like his other one, but Pie and Tart would be able to see his mark. "You do not wish to mate?" Pie asked. "Pie, come on! Be serious here, I am not going to find a mate on a mission to take over earth." Said Kish pointly.

Tart looked at him odd, then he started to smirk. Kish turned to face Tart, "What's the sly grin on your face michigo (midget/runt)?" Tart snickered a little; "I know why you're wearing that shirt." "You… you do?" Kish's eyes grew in fear. He got down on his knee, "Please don't tell my parents!"

* * *

"Uh… sure. I won't tell your parents you changed your shirt cause the cat girl you're crushing on thinks your other one is girly." Tart looked at Kish weirdly. Kish stood up feeling really dumb. "Oh, for a second I thought you really knew…" Kish said relieved.

"So what _is_ the reason, then Kish?" asked Pie. Kish crossed his eyes a little. "I'm not saying a word." He said plainly. "Oh really? Tart, charge!" yelled Pie. Before Kish could understand the meaning of this, Pie and Tart had thrown him on the ground. "I'll hold him down." Pie said grabbing Kish's arms and kneeling on his legs.

Tart started to tickle Kish all over. "HHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAA! Stop haha masters of haha torture! It burns! HHHHAAAAAHHHHHHAAAA!" Kish screamed. Tart saw something that caught his eye, he stop tickling. "What's this?" he said lifting Kish's shirt a little, to see a red, flame like petal on his stomach. Pie, still holding Kish down, looked at the mark. His eyes grew in surprise, and then both he and Tart adopted a sly grin on their faces.

* * *

"So… you aren't going to find a mate on a mission to take over earth, huh?" said Pie in a 'in your face!' way. "So who's the lucky girl? Stephanie? She really liked you. Tairan?" Tart questioned. "No, and no." Tart continued to list girl's names and Kish continued to say no.

"Do we know her?" asked Pie. Kish thought for a moment, should he say… "Yes." He stated. After much more listing of names, Pie and Tart couldn't think of any thing. "Is it the old hag then?" Tat said jokingly. Kish turned his head away, "Ye- no! Maybe…" Pie and Tart looked shocked. "Kish you didn't really. Did you?" Pie said nervously.

Kish smiled sadly, "I might… of done something, in that category." Pie looked angry, "It's a yes or no question. Answer it with a yes or no answer." Kish put his hands on the back of his head, "Well yeah. But hey, it's not really as bad as you think." Pie and Tart folded their arms, "I don't see how. Explain." Said Pie.

"Well she can't _really_ fight me now. The stronger the bond the less we can hurt each other, and she's at my mercy." "You're also at hers baka!" Tart yelled. "Its called trust. Baka." Kish said as though it were the simplest thing in his and the human's worlds. "Yeah! What is there to trust in her! She's the enemy!" Tart stated. Kish rolled his eyes, this guy was talking? He was the one all lovey-dovey with the monkey girl.

Kish then got an idea, "Well, what if I brought her to live here and not go back to earth. We would have one less person to fight." Tart blurted out, "That will never-" Pie cut in, "That might work. She _is_ the strongest."

In his mind Kish was doing a little happy dance. "You have a month to complete this." Pie said walking away. _"__**What**_**!?! You're really letting him do this**!?!" Tart yelled at Pie's back. Pie turned his head a little to face Tart, "If we can get the strongest enemy on our side, or at least stop fighting us, us getting earth is almost guarantied." Then Pie turned back and floated away to who knows or cares where.

Tart grumbled, crossed his arms and teleported away. Kish smiled, everything was going great! Soon his race would be able to live on earth, and he'd have the one he loved the most too.

'Well if I can talk her into it.' He thought, his smiled faded. Convincing Ichigo would be a challenge. She was stubborn and stood to what she had said to do, Kish liked her for that. 'Well, I do like challenges.' He thought. Kish brought his hand to his chin. She had said she would come live with him one day. He kept thinking but nothing came.

* * *

"Oh well! I have a month. Might as well go see her!" Kish finally said after sometime. He teleported outside of Café Mew Mew since he knew she would just be getting off of work. And sure enough, his mate walked out of the door and started to walk down the sidewalk. Kish floated out of the tree he had been hiding in and started to follow his Konecko-chan.

She skipped happily humming to herself. She then stopped, seeing a shadow following her. Ichigo turned to see nothing. "Hmm? Jumpy nerves." She told herself. Then she felt two arms go around her. "Hello Konecko! I wanted to pick you up." Kish said playfully. Ichigo blushed deeply. Kish chuckled and gave her a small peck and then picked her up of the ground.

Ichigo's blush grew. "What are you doing Kish?" Ichigo asked a little freaked out he was carrying her bridal style. "I told you I wanted to pick you up honey!" he said. "Aren't you being too literal? This's embarrassing!" she said squirming in his grip a little.

Kish flew up higher and faster, making Ichigo nevus. She quickly wrapped her arms around Kish's neck and barried her head in his chest. "Ichigo what's there to be embarrassed about? We are mates! You have to get use to this!" he said. Ichigo clung tighter, making Kish's heart skip a beat. Her body felt good near his.

After sometime of flying Kish landed on a very big tree branch. He sat down, Ichigo still in his arms. He sat her down between his legs, crossed them so she couldn't move, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

"Comfortable?" He whispered into her ear. "Kish, what are you planing on doing?" Ichigo asked. "I'm not planing! I just go with it as I see it. Though, I might have been thinking about making out a little. And someday I plan to have a few kids." He replied. Ichigo sweat dropped.

He lightly kissed down her neck, loving the sweet taste. Shivers creeped up Ichigo's back. "So, how was your day?" he asked. He stopped kissing her neck and placing his cheek on hers. He petted her arms slightly.

Ichigo started to calm down, "Fine. I got lots of homework to do." She said the last part with dread. "Oh, I'm sure you can forget homework for one night." Kish said suggestively. Ichigo turned as much as she could in his grip and looked at him like, 'what-the-heck?!?'

"Don't worry kitten, I won't do anything… unless you want me to! But that's a completely different story!" Kish said happily. Ichigo rested her head on his chest again. Kish suddenly started to lick her ear. This caused Ichigo's human ears to change. Two furry cat ears appeared on her head.

Kish chuckled at this. He loved how flustered she could get about things. His hand went under her shirt and started to trace the mating mark. He could feel her furry tail between his legs. How he had longed for moments like this for so long!

* * *

"Kish don't you think I should be heading home." Ichigo said after what must have been two hours of being in the tree. "Home with me?" Kish asked hopefully. "Kish you know I can't! You are my enem-" "I'm not your enemy any more! I'm your mate! The one you will be with forever." He interrupted and hugged her closer to him.

"Kish, we are still fighting each other. And if I don't get home soon my parents will freak!" Ichigo argued. "But I don't want to leave you! I don't care what your parents say! You're my mate, I should be with you whenever I want." He argued back.

"I have school Kish. And I'm not really old enough to have a 'mate' here." She said. "Exactly, _here_. If you came with me we could be together all the time." Kish said with hope. "Kish really let go." Ichigo commanded. "No." Kish replied strongly.

"Why not?" she asked. "Can't you spend tonight with me?" he asked remorsefully. "My parents wouldn't let me stay at a boys house! Especially since they don't know you." She tried to reason. A growl escaped Kish's mouth.

"Well I want you to! Since I'm your mate your parents don't have the right to say you can't be with me!" he stated with a bit of anger. Ichigo couldn't really find anything else to argue, and just kept silence.

* * *

Kish took this at a sign he had won and so that's what he told her, "I win." "Alright you won! But I really need you to let me go." Ichigo said. "No. I won, so you're staying with me." Kish said laying his head in the crook of her neck. Ichigo sighed in defeat, how could she leave now?

"Why do you want me with you any ways?" She asked curiously. "Just cause I want you to." He said blissfully. "Can you at least let me call my parents and tell them I'll be staying with… a friend?" she asked.

"We are _way_ more then friends!" Kish said with a little hurt. "You don't really believe they'll be okay with me saying I'm staying with some guy, who I just _happened _to forget to tell them was my mate!" she said mater-of-faculty.

Kish simply nodded and took one of his arms of her so she could get her cell phone from her pocket. As soon as she did, Kish wrapped his arm around her again.

'Maybe I should call one of the Mews. No that wouldn't work! I wouldn't really mind being with Kish, but I have school and my parents... Oh my god! What am I thinking!?! Have I totally forgotten about Aoyama-kun? I was still with him like a month ago! Well… Kish does feel warm…' Ichigo thought snuggling up to Kish more. That's what happens when you have cat genes.

* * *

She then remembered she had to call her parents. She dialed their number into the phone and pushed 'send'. The voice of her father answered her. "Ichigo where are you? Is that pretty-boy you work for making you stay late so he can flirt with you or something?!? I will kill him! I-" "Honey, give me the phone." Ichigo's mother said.

She must have pulled the phone away from her husband because you could now only hear his loud complaints in the background. "Hi Ichigo! How are you dear? Where are you?" her mother said. Kish grinned evilly, "Dear?" he asked snickering. "Shut up!" she said under her breath. "No, not you mom! I'm…" She couldn't really say she was with an alien in a tree! Could she?

"I'm in the… park. I was just hanging out with a friend of mine, literally. Tell dad Ryou has nothing to do with this! I don't want him to be killed, he pays me!" Ichigo said jokingly. Her mother laughed, "I'll tell him." "Um mom, since it is getting kind of late, is it okay if I stay at my friends?" said Ichigo half-hoping she would say yes.

"Well it is Saturday tomorrow, so sure. But you have to be home tomorrow for breakfast. If your friend wants, they can come over too." "Kay mom! Love you! Bye." Ichigo said hanging up the phone.

"Happy now?" she asked Kish sarcastically. She all ready knew, that if he was not holding her, extremely close to him might I add, he would be jumping for joy! "Yes." He said it almost like a snake. "Now what?" she asked. Her eyes grew big.

* * *

"Kish what are you doing?" asked Ichigo scared. "Havin' some fun!" he stated. Kish had started to lick down her neck, and he hadn't stop at her shirt line. "Kish stop it!" Ichigo yelled. He looked up at her with the most innocent look. "Why?" he asked mournfully, like a child asking god why he his dog dies.

"Cause it scares me when you do stuff like that!" She exclaimed. He just smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. She returned it. The hunger for her in his lips showed Ichigo how long he had waited for this. How he always wanted her by his side. He licked her lips wanting entrance.

She gave it to him, letting him explore her mouth. He going as deep as he possibly could. Ichigo loved every moment of it. His lips so soft, his warm touch, it all felt exhilarating. They pulled away for air, but they were still close. They both breathed in hard. "I love you." Kish whispered into her ear. Ichigo smiled and lay her head on his shoulder. She felt very happy to her that. But why? Kish was the on who had said it.

Ichigo was deep in thought, 'Do I love him? I like him but love? He's my enem- he is my mate. I- I…' "I love you too." She whispered back. Kish's heart jolted, 'She loves me! She loves me! Please don't let me wake up! For once let it not be a dream.'

* * *

"Hun, I usually wake up by now." Kish said out loud jokingly. "Hun?" Ichigo said confused. Kish smiled and petted her furry ears, some times she was so dense. He just uncrossed his legs, so they were both outstretched and gave her a kiss. "It's getting late Konecko-chan, you should get some rest." Said Kish lovingly. Ichigo nodded and gave a small yawn that she had been holding back for some time.

She closed her eyes and came as close as she could to Kish. She felt so warm and safe, she wanted to stay there forever, and Kish really didn't mind if she did. Ichigo soon fell into deep dreams. Kish hands around her protectively, this was the best night of his life. He too fell into sweet slumber.

* * *

Kishu-san: So how was the chapter? I had more but I really wanted to get this chapter done and this does make a nice ending to this chapter. Calm and makes you feel all happy and fuzzy inside. Even those who like Aoyama-Ichigo more can't say this was a good chapter. So I'd like some reviews for this! Lots and lots! I could always forget about Fan-Fiction and go become obsessed with some other site… 


	6. Expectance

The Love for my Mate

Kishu-san: Thank you reviewers, yahti, yahti, don't own, blah, blah, blah! On with the chapter!

* * *

"Hun, I usually wake up by now." Kish said out loud jokingly. "Hun?" Ichigo said confused. Kish smiled and petted her furry ears, some times she was so dense. He just uncrossed his legs, so they were both outstretched and gave her a kiss. "It's getting late Konecko-chan, you should get some rest." Said Kish lovingly. Ichigo nodded and gave a small yawn that she had been holding back for some time.

She closed her eyes and came as close as she could to Kish. She felt so warm and safe, she wanted to stay there forever, and Kish really didn't mind if she did. Ichigo soon fell into deep dreams. Kish hands around her protectively, this was the best night of his life. He too fell into sweet slumber.

* * *

Aoyama walked down the busy sidewalk. He looked tired and stressed. 'Why did Ichigo leave me?' he thought, not paying any attention to where he was going. (Kishu-san: Does he _really_ have to ask?)

They had happily been going out for four months now. What could have possibly changed her mind? He sighed and looked up, to see he was in the park. He quietly walked through the paths, wanting _something _to happen.

He suddenly had a feeling to walk up to one of the rather large trees. In fact, it must have been the biggest. Aoyama smiled at the tree, as though to hide his sadness from it. He sat down under its cool branches, lowering his head in defeat. How could this be happening?

He picked his head up, he felt that something was wrong. He scanned the ground and the branches above. Then he saw it! Ichigo's ribbon lay on the branch. Aoyama's eyes grew in shock. He remembered what she had said to him.

"_I just don't want anyone to get hurt." She said smiling sweetly. _How she said in a bittersweet way, as though she didn't really want to. As though she had been forced.

'That's it! Someone threatened her! And now they've kidnapped her! I don't know why they don't want me to be with Ichigo, but I'll find her!' Aoyama thought. He felt so dumb for thinking his Ichigo would ever leave him.

"I bet I can get a better view from up there." Aoyama said to himself. He started to scale the tree. "Wha- what's that?" he said, seeing an odd object in one of the high branches above. He started to climb quicker. The closer he got, he saw that the object or _objects_, were people. One with _red_ hair…

* * *

He breathed deeply as he finally got to the branch he'd been trying to get to, what now must be half an hour. He saw her, he saw Ichigo. She lay there asleep, in what must be the kidnapper's arms. "Ichigo…" Aoyama breathed out afraid. What could of this guy of done to her?

Aoyama felt two golden, burning, eyes bore into him. They had slits for pupils and they glowed in the darkness of the shady tree. Anger, hatred, and pain were only a few things that Aoyama could read from those eyes, and there were some emotions that he didn't even know about in those eyes too. Aoyama couldn't see anything except the man's eyes.

"You can't have her!" the man growled, pulling Ichigo closer to him. Aoyama looked angrily at him, "Who are you? What do you want with Ichigo?" The man bared sharp fangs from his mouth. 'Who is this guy?' Aoyama thought backing up a little.

"_I_ am Ichigo's mate! And I can do whatever I want with Ichigo, she's mine!" the man said. "What are you talking about?" Aoyama asked surprised. The man snickered, "I'll show you." He said. The man pulled up Ichigo's shirt to show her stomach. Aoyama's eyes grew with surprise.

A beautiful, red, purple rose pattern with parts of green for the leaves showed on her stomach, and the back of Aoyama's head he knew what it meant. But he wouldn't listen to that little part of his head. "Let Ichigo go!" Aoyama cried.

The man smirked, his green hair started to blow in the wind. "You took her from me once. But now I have her, and I'm never giving her back. You can't have her anymore! You gave me such pain, but you can't handle it when I give it to you. Would you like me to end it?" he said putting his head in the crook of Ichigo's neck.

"Who are you?" Aoyama repeated. "My name is Kish! But you can call me your death! Haha!" Kish said, in a way kind of way that sound like he's high. 'What should I do? This guy is obviously insane! Maybe I should go to that guy Ichigo works for. What's his name? Ryou!' Aoyama thought.

Kish seemed to of guess what Aoyama was thinking when he started to back away. "It doesn't matter if you tell them, I'll just take her far away from here. I've been wanting to for a while, but I said I'd wait. But this would just be a good excuse to take her sooner." Kish said with an evil grin.

"Why are you doing this to Ichigo?" asked Aoyama stopping, not facing Kish. "Because, I love her, and I want to make her happy." Kish replied. "Is she really happy with you?" Aoyama asked still not facing Kish. "Yes." Kish replied in almost a whisper. "That's all I need to know." Aoyama said quietly. Then Aoyama started to leave with his head down low.

* * *

'Dose that mean what I think it means? Did that tree screwier just say he was just letting me have Ichigo? Hun, maybe he wasn't as dumb as I thought… nah, he's still dumb as dirt.' Kish pondered in amazement. Ichigo still lay in his arms asleep. "I wonder how she slept through all that…" Kish thought out loud.

As if on cue, Ichigo's eye lids started to open. Her dark eyes looked up at him, still half closed. She smiled a sweet soft smile. "Good morning Konecko-chan." Kish whispered in her ear. "Good morning Kish. How'd you sleep?" she asked in a soft, dazed way.

"Best sleep I've ever had Konecko-chan! We should sleep together more often." Kish said with a smile. "Don't push it." Ichigo said in a 'yeah, right!' voice. "Ichigo…" Kish suddenly turned grim.

"What's wrong Kish?" Ichigo said sitting up all the way, and turned so they were facing each other. "It's nothing really, it's just… Pie and Tart kind of found out about the whole mate thing…" Kish said in the most innocent voice that he could make, he started to fiddle with his finger.

"What!?!" Ichigo exclaimed. Kish nodded, "Yeah they weren't so thrilled with it either. But I made a compromise, so they can't do any thing to you… unless we don't do our part…" "Our part being…?" Ichigo questioned. "Well, you might, kind of, have to… move in with me. Ha ha, funny story about that." Said Kish in a very nervous tone.

"WHAT!?! What do you mean I have to move in with you?" Ichigo yelled. "You said you were going to any way. Why does _when_ you move in a problem?" asked Kish. "Cause! We agreed when everything was settled!" Ichigo argued.

"Everything will be settled as soon as you move in, I promise!" Kish begged. "I still have to help the other Mews… how the heck is this suppose to work?" said a stressed Ichigo. She rested her head on Kish. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"If we can end the war in a month we'll be good, though I doubt that will happen." Kish said remorsefully. "What do you mean?" she said looking up at him. "I was given a month to convince you, or Pie and Tart will start attacking you again." Kish said with regret.

* * *

"Oh, I don't know! I- holy cow, its almost time for breakfast and my parents are going to kill me if they hear I was up in a tree all night!" Ichigo said. "With a boy." Kish added.

"Sorry Kish, got to go!" Ichigo started to get up, but two arms pulled her down. "What's the big idea? We're in a tree! Do you want me to fall out or something?" she asked angrily.

"I'd catch you if you did. Kitten can't go, I want you to stay." Kish whined. "I promised my parents I'd be home for breakfast." She said. "No." he said simply. "Please, I don't want to go through the same thing as last night!" Ichigo complained.

"The same thing will happen, I'll win. I don't want you to go, so you aren't." he stated. "Kish you can't make dissections for me. I can make them myself, and I decided, _last night _that I would go home by breakfast time. So that's what I'm going to do!" Ichigo reasoned.

"Don't you want to stay with me?" Kish asked with big sad eyes. Ichigo blushed a little, "I- yes, but I can't always do what _I_ want, or what _you_ want." "No one can stop you from staying with me. Can't we just go to my dimension and be together." He pleaded.

"I'll think about it Kishu, but I really have to go." She said. "Why?" "Because my parents will freak… and I'm hungry." She uttered. Kish laughed, "Heh heh, can't have a hungry konecko, can we? Okay, but I get to sleep with you again."

"I'll live with that." She said. Ichigo again started to get up, and again was pulled down. "Now what?" she asked. "Why should my kitten run and get all tired? I'll teleport you." Kish offered. "Alright, but don't do anything, like teleport us to your room or something." She said seriously.

"I didn't think of that! Good idea!" Kish said cheerfully. "What!?! No! Kish-" Ichigo tried to say. He then teleported to…

somewhere. But where, even I do not know and I'm the narrator! Or do I?

* * *

Kishu-san: Hope you like the chapter! And I even made it realistic! I didn't even make Aoyama seem like a horrible person! Amazing, isn't it? Even I can't believe it! Please review! 


	7. The Begining of Something More

The love for my Mate

Kishu-san: Hi! I know my updates are becoming slower and slower, but hey, at least I _do _update! There are some people who don't update at all!

* * *

"I'll think about it Kishu, but I really have to go." She said. "Why?" "Because my parents will freak… and I'm hungry." She uttered. Kish laughed, "He he, can't have a hungry konecko, can we? Okay, but I get to sleep with you again."

"I'll live with that." She said. Ichigo again started to get up, and again was pulled down. "Now what?" she asked. "Why should my kitten run and get all tired? I'll teleport you." Kish offered. "Alright, but don't do anything, like teleport us to your room or something." She said seriously.

"I didn't think of that! Good idea!" Kish said cheerfully. "What!?! No! Kish-" Ichigo tried to say. He then teleported to…

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Ichigo open her eyes to see… her room? "Wha?" she said amazed. "Just playing around with you kitten!" said Kish happily. Ichigo gave him one of her famous death glares, but Kish just continued to smile.

"Hmf!" she said turning away from him. "You're disappointed, aren't you konecko-chan? If you really wanted to go to my room now you could have just asked." He said in a fake sad voice, but a very convincing one. He put his arms her and pulling her near.

"No thank you!" she said squirming a little. "Haha, well you better go and eat, see you tonight Konecko-chan. Don't forget your promise!" he said playfully. She tried to keep her false angry tone, kiss and left.

Ichigo still smiled brightly at the spot he had been moments ago. She probably would have stayed longer, if not for another loud growl from her stomach reminding her of her hunger.

Then all of a sudden she stopped half way down the stairs, "Did he finally change his shirt?" Ichigo asked herself with a bit of humor. She hadn't noticed the night before because it was too dark.

After eating she set off for work, waving to her parents and running down the street. The streets were busy as usual and she bumped into a few people.

By the time she was at the café she was panting loudly. "Late again strawberry!" came a voice from no other then her _annoying_ boss, Ryou. "Sorry!" she said on a sarcastic panting voice. Ichigo quickly went up the stairs to the café before he could say another word.

It was a rather busy day at the café. Many people had come and even Ryou and Mint (mostly Ryou) helped out. Lettuce broke a few plates but not as bad as usual considering all the customers. Pudding didn't even have time to perform.

* * *

When it was finally over Ichigo took a big sigh. She thought she might just fall asleep at the café while she was cleaning. 'Well, I don't have to worry about alien attacks for a month at least.' She thought.

Then she thought about what she had heard one of the customer's say. Being a Mew she was always listening to things to see if it might be possible alien activity, the fact she could hear better then the average human didn't help much.

* * *

"Did you hear about Aoyama Masaya?" one of them had said. "No, what?" the second girl said with interest. "Him and his girlfriend broke up. I heard she was cheating on him and he caught her and the other guy and him got in a big fight. That's why we haven't seen him in school the past couple of days, I think he's in the hospital, or maybe he moved cause he felt so bad, or worst he might be dead!"

The second girl seemed amazed by this sense-less gossip. "What kind of idiot would cheat on him? I mean, he's a dreamboat! If he went out with me I'd never brake up with him! Can there be a guy even better then him?" the second girl said. The first one nodded, "Yeah she must have been like a real slut or something." She said.

Then Ichigo walked up to them, they didn't seem to see that she was the one they were calling a 'slut'. "Is that true?" Ichigo sounded amazed as though she was part of the gossip train herself. She was quite amazed by her acting skills.

They both nodded. "Sickening, isn't it?" the first one said. "Want to no what I heard about it?" Ichigo asked. The two girls looked excited at the though that they have hit some juicy news.

"I heard his girlfriend was just told she had an arranged marriage and broke up with him so neither of them would have to get hurt." Ichigo said with fury. The two girls looked stunned at this.

Ichigo was about to turn away when she said, "Oh, and think next time before calling me a slut." She said in calm voice that scared the two girls more then her angry one. They both looked really horrible, they must feel that way too.

And Ichigo hoped they had. She did love Kish, he was her world. But that didn't mean she wanted dumb rumors about her and Aoyama's brake up.

She was just glad it was all over. Even if it had happened hours ago it didn't seem to feel like it.

* * *

Ichigo continued to clean mindlessly in her thoughts. The last one that came to her mind was what she had promised Kish. She was kind of nervous. In a tree he couldn't do much because she might fall. But on a bed was a different story, he could almost do whatever he please and she wasn't so sure she liked that.

He loved to show his affection for his mate, but sometimes he went too far. Part of her kind of wanted him to go too far. That's what made her worry most, _she wanted him to._ 'Probably hasn't something to do with the binding marks.' She thought.

Those marks seemed to get her into a lot of trouble lately. And it all was because Kish could not control his emotions. 'Maybe I should get him to talk to a therapist…' Ichigo thought, imagining Kish lying on a black sofa-chair thing that all therapist seem to own.

She started to laugh out loud at the thought. Kish would probably rather die then go to a therapist! She continued to wipe down another table with a smile on her face. The rest of the mews and Ryou stared at her with confusion.

"What's so funny Ichigo-san?" said Lettuce sweetly. Ichigo's smiled faded, she couldn't tell them. They had no idea that she was now 'married' to their enemy. "Oh nothing." She said.

"I bet Aoyama-nii-chan did something funny na no da!" said Pudding in usual hyper voice. That's right, she hadn't even told them that her and Aoyama had broken up. Ichigo just shook her head 'no.' She would tell them about Aoyama later, she really didn't want to deal with the questions right now.

"I guess you can all go now." Said Ryou. The girls nodded, changed into their normal clothes, and left for home.

* * *

"Mom, dad, I'm home." She said as she opened the door. "Hi Ichigo!" her mother said cheerfully. Ichigo smiled and hugged her. "How was work Ichigo?" she heard her father's voice say. Ichigo looked up to see said person.

She then hugged him too. "I thought you were still at work." She said happy to see him. "They let me off early." He explained. "That's nice." Ichigo replied. "Ichigo, will you be here okay for a night or two by yourself? Your father and me want to go celebrate our first date and thought…" her mother trailed off.

"Of course! Go right ahead." She said happy that her parents loved each so much to even remember the day of there first date. They both smiled gratefully. "You undoubtedly have plans with Aoyama-kun already any ways." Her mother said. Her farther grumbled a little at this comment but did not complain. Ichigo's smile some what decreased, she looked down at her shoes, "Aoyama-kun and me broke up a few weeks ago." She admitted.

"Oh! Ichigo that's horrible." Her mother shrieked. "No, mom it's okay. I just felt we should just be friends. That's all." Her father looked rather triumphant on the other hand. "I knew you would come to your senses! Just remember to stay away from boys!" her dad said.

"Well, you better get going." Her parents nodded, gave Ichigo a ton of kisses and told her that they would call when they got to their hotel, before leaving.

Ichigo sighed as she heard the door close. 'Well, Kish will defiantly be happy.' She thought. She walked to her room to find said alien sitting on her bed with a big black book with the words, "Photo Album" in big gold letters on the front.

* * *

He looked when he heard the door open. Kish smiled when he saw it was Ichigo. "Hey Konecko-chan! How's it going?" he asked good-naturedly. "I'm okay, bit tired from work. What are you doing with my album?" she questioned.

"Just looking at pictures of you when you were little. You were very cute then too kitten." He said joyfully. He pointed to one picture of a four-year-old her smiling and hugging what seemed to be an over sized teddy bear. She still wore little pigtails then and she had on a little purple sleeveless sundress on.

Ichigo blushed, 'That bear was bigger the me.' She thought. It was kind of odd to think she was once smaller then a teddy bear, even if it was a rather big one. The fact that Kish had seen it made only more embarrassed.

Kish stood up and held her in his the arms, "Aren't I so lucky to have the cutest kitty in all the universe." He said gleefully. She beamed and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

He came closer so their cheeks were touching and whispered into her ear, "I saw your parents leave. Were are they going?" he asked curiously. "They left to go celebrate their first date and won't be back for two days." She whispered back.

Kish's smile widened, "So, Konecko-chan we have the house to our selves? I'm sure there are many fun things we can do, hun?" he said in a suggestive voice. He started to kiss down her neck slowly.

She smiled genteelly and pushed him back just a tad. "What is it Ichigo?" Kish asked bewildered.

"Kish we can't…" she said not trying to make eye contact with him. "Why not? What's stopping us?"

She kind of wanted to but she was scarred. She had never done anything like that before and feelings weren't helping her make a sensible desiccation. Ever since she had become Kish's mate it seemed the closer they got the more she needed him.

"I can tell you want to… I can feel it when I touch you. Don't hold back. Just let it all go…" he said in a soft sexy voice. He pulled her closer to him and he started to kiss down her neck again. And this time Ichigo didn't stop him…

* * *

Kish woke up late the next day, it had to be at least noon. He smiled and yawned, he felt very extremely good for some reason. Kish then noticed that the room he was in was pink… everything was pretty much pink. Witch at first confused Kish.

He looked over to his side and saw a beautiful angel lying next to him- Ichigo. His smile got bigger as he remembered the night before. "Ichigo, oh Ichigo." He called her name softly while petting her soft cheeks.

Her eyes started to lazily open. She looked up at Kish with a look of pure happiness on her face. "Sleep well kitten?" he asked all ready knowing the answer. "Best night of my life!" she replied. He chuckled, thinking about all the fun they had had the night before.

"Konecko-chan, I must get some clothes from my room. I have no idea what happened to the other ones," he said with a smirk. Ichigo blushed a little, looking away from him. "I will be back soon, kay?" he said giving her a sweet kiss before teleporting to his room.

He quickly found some clothes, he put his pants on and as he was about to put his shirt on he paused. He had felt something different about Ichigo this time when he kissed her. The taste was stronger, more sweet, something had changed. And then it hit him; his eyes grew big with realization. "I am such an idiot sometimes…"

* * *

Kishu-san: DONE! Finally, I know it's been taking me a while to update this…

Ichigo: What's wrong with me!?!

Kishu-san: Kish knows…

Ichigo: -eyes Kish- Well?

Kish: I- um… I don't think- NO COMMENT!

Kishu-san: Please review so you can ALL find out what's wrong with Ichigo!


	8. Lies of Love

The Love for My Mate

By: XxxDeathStarxxX

DeathStar: Hi people! It's been a while, sorry about that.

Kish: I never painted daises on a big red rubber ball…

DeathStar: 00 okay then…?

Kish: I've also never bathed in yogurt.

DeathStrar: Why are you telling me this?

Kish: I don't know…

* * *

Last Time:

He quickly found some clothes, he put his pants on and as he was about to put his shirt on he paused. He had felt something different about Ichigo this time when he kissed her. The taste was stronger, more sweet, something had changed. And then it hit him; his eyes grew big with realization. "I am such an idiot sometimes…"

* * *

Ichigo put on a light blue shirt and a black skirt. She looked in the mirror as she put her ribbons in her hair. She put in her red one but couldn't find the second. "Hun? Where could it be? I swear I had it the other day when I was with Kishu in the tree…"

Frustrated she pulled out the one and instead put in her pink ones. She smiled at her reflection. But it quickly fell. Her reflection's hand met her own.

'_Did I do the right thing? How do I know if I even truly love Kish or of its just the mark? Was I just lusting over him? How does he actually think this could work out! I can never think straight when he's around because of the mark! Or is it really me?'_ she sighed as these and millions of other thoughts rushed through her head.

"Off to work then…" she told herself as she started to walk out her door. But just as she was about to close it the air rippled. "Konecko! Where are you going!?" she heard Kish say anxiously.

"Work, were else?" she replied.

"Well… ah, couldn't you call in sick?"

"They'd come over here if I did."

"Then say… your going out of town with your parents!"

"Why, did something happen?"

"Well… kinda, but I just think you should have a break for once."

Ichigo's eyebrow rose. "Really Kish, I'll see you after work."

"Wait!" Kish ran to her and garbed her from behind.

"If it's really that important tell me what it is quick. I need to get going." Ichigo said with a tone of annoyance and a bit of concern.

"You really can't go to work today!" the alien said worriedly.

"Because…?" the cat girl questioned.

"…You see, Pie and Tart are attacking today, I looked at the schedule, and they can't touch you and it would look weird if we weren't fight just you." He said thinking fast.

"But you said they weren't going to attack for a month!"

"I said they wouldn't attack _you._ I said nothing about the other Mews."

Ichigo shook her head with irritation. She gave up, could she ever win with this guy?

"Please kitten, just say your busy." He said pleadingly. He laid his head on hers, "For me?"

The mew pushed Kish away. The alien seemed surprised about this. "Kishu I've been thinking… you are my mate, were _partners_. But then why are **you** always making the choices?" "Ichigo don't be like that…" Kish begged. "Don't cut me off! Kish, now I'm confused all the time! How do I know that the stuff I do with you is because of how I feel for you or if its because you push me?" she asked him.

Kish's face fell. She was right… he _was_ kind of forceful. "Ichigo, I understand were you're coming from but- you see I'm only like that because," "Why!?" Ichigo asked. Kish pulled her to him, "Because I'm afraid Ichigo. So very afraid. Afraid you'll disappear on me." He whispered in her ear.

Ichigo remained silent and Kishu simply held her closer as if for his very life, what he had guessed was true, he could defiantly feel it now. He closer he got to her the more he could feel how she felt.

"Isn't what we did last night proof that I care about you? I truly do Ichigo, I just can't control myself sometimes… and I wind up trying to control everything else. Ever since I was little I was afraid my loved would be taken away from me. Because they took _her_…" tears stared to spill from the green haired alien's eyes.

Ichigo was confused, 'they', who were 'they' and what did they take? "Who? What did 'they' do with them?" she finally asked. "My sister- they took my sister. And for what? A stupid experiment! Now she's an outcast! All because she knew it would have been me!" Ichigo's hair was damp with salty tears. She felt one sliver down her face and arrest at her lips.

"Shhh." She whispered in her mate's ear. He sniffed and turned his head away from Ichigo, embarrassed he let his emotions slip. "I suppose I could skip one day… but from now on we can't just do what one or the other says, we have to meet half way, okay?" she said softly but firmly.

He nodded in understanding and whipped his eyes with his hand.

* * *

Several hours later the two of them were sitting down stairs watching the movie, "Spirited Away". It had taken some time but Ichigo had finally got the day off. It mostly because of the part Keichiro played. She explained that her parents were away and that she had to watch the house in their absents.

It was a commercial so Ichigo went in the kitchen to make more microwave popcorn, this must have been the fifth bag so far. 'I wonder why I'm so hungry lately.' She thought as she dumped the contents of the bag into a bowel into the living room.

"Theunordinarynutsnack…" was heard from the TV with a picture of an advertisement for some kind of toasted nuts. "Did they just say, 'the unordinary **nut sack**'!?" Ichigo asked some what disgusted. Kish's face seemed stunned, "It _**did**_ sound like that…" Kish agreed. Ichigo plopped down next to her mate, "That's… disturbing…" they both nodded at that.

After the very 'disturbing' commercial was over, the movie came back on they both relaxed. Kish sat crossed legged on the sofa his arm around his love's shoulder. It was quite an interesting film he had to admit. His people had no such entertainment if any if you compared it to humans.

He glanced at Ichigo for a moment. How long could he keep this up? How could he tell her why he _**really**_ didn't want her to go to work? It was already starting to effect her from the looks of it. And worse of all, he had only three weeks left to convince her before Pie and Tart started to attack again. And if they attacked now… 'they' would both die...

* * *

DeathStar: Short but its better then nothing people!

Ichigo: NOW can you tall me what's wrong with me!?

DeathStar: You'll find out, eventually…


	9. Chapter 9

Why hello there! Many of you have probably been wondering what happened to me hun? I never update anymore, barely respond to reviews, and never really associate with the Tokyo Mew Mew community in general.

That's because I've moved on good people, to bigger (and gayer :D ) things. I've gotta say besides a few things I've beta-ed, I haven't so much as glanced at your people's way. And though I don't know how things are around here now, I realize now that a lot of what I use to read and think was great was actually rather poorly written... including my own took work and time to get the reviews, views, ect that I have for this story and though I enjoyed making it back then, I can no longer take pride in it, or joy.

I'm back to being a small fish in a big pond (more like an ocean!!!). That's right, I am currently trying to make it in one of The Top Ten Fandoms of !!! It's reallly hard, you barely EVER get reviews, but if you can make it in a Kingdom Hearts fandom you could probably get a book published with a snap of a finger!

So this's me saying goodbye officially to all you nice people. I won't be updating any Tokyo Mew Mew stories from here on in, as much as it hurts me to abandon them all... I hope you'll all route for me in the big scary world KH, and if you're into that too, you mind dropping a review for me? ;D

And though I'm not sure when it will be up, because I have to write the whole thing over again, I will be posting ONE MORE Tokyo Mew Mew oneshot, a special request from Megz, and I guess a parting gift in a way.

ALSO!!!!!!!! I will be deleting a LOT of stuff, so if they is anything that you can not bare to never see again, please send me a message my way.

-XxxDeathStarxxX


End file.
